Ivy Cresent
Ivy Aroma Cresent is the sister of Lasher Cresent, commander of LasDIN. She's a happy and cute wolf girl who loves to dance around and have fun. She's a skilled mechanic, oddly enough. This hyper chick falls in love with Chaotic Prowell, who is later known as Silhouette. They end up together later on in the series. Basic Backstory N/A Profile Info Interlaxia: '''Original '''Name: '''Ivy Aroma Cresent '''Nicknames: '''Cress, Angel '''Age: '''14 '''Species: '''Interlaxian Grey Wolf '''Gender: '''Female '''Height: '''3 feet 2 inches '''Weight: '''79 lbs '''Ability Type: '''Power '''IQ: '''139 '''Marital Status: '''Girlfriend of Silhouette '''DOB: '''5/11 '''Birth Place: '''Solace, Toteria (Interlaxia) '''Residence: '''Solace, Toteria (Interlaxia) '''Occupation: '''Agent-in-training for Interlaxia of base Alto, helping her brother to regain their family spot in LasDIN. '''Social Class: '''Funk '''Economic Class: '''Upper class '''Alignment: '''She has an innocent mind, as she stays with Lasher and trains under the LasDIN training program. '''Top Speed: '''113 mph '''Basic Stats (added number cannot exceed 40) Agility - 4 '' ''Speed - 5 Strength - 9 Defense- 4 Evasiveness - 4 Dexterity - 5 Intelligence - 7 Battle'' Skill – 2'' '''Special Attacks: (1). Flowing Punch Description: An attack that begins with a destructive punch and after it flows gracefully to another punch and then another. It stops if she is attacked while she is punching but they get stronger as it lasts longer. (2). Vine Stranglehold Description: This shows the strength of Ivy’s raw strength and gaia strength. Vines raise enemies of a certain area that strangle them as she can attack them. It uses Ivy’s gaia power but it is very useful. (3). Tackle Dash Description: Enemies beware, cause Ivy’s tackle dash is no laughing matter. She runs at top speed tackling anyone in the way. Sometimes she can tackle one enemy and jump toward another enemy. (4). Ivy Vortex Description: Spins in a tornado like fashion while being protected by destructive vines and leaves. They lift, slash, and pull the enemies around as she spins around. It’s duration can last until her gaia energy is out. (5). Aroma Dance Description: Being light-footed, Ivy dances around throwing flower petals and leaves that lullaby her enemies to sleep. They slash and obscure any enemies who are immune to sleep. They give off a smell which blasts enemies when they wake. (6). Mind Pulse Description: Her rubies send pulses that mess the minds of the target. They can become dizzy, confused, or even temporarily hypnotized if it is done right. It takes up some of her gaia energy. (7). Nature’s Energy Description: This is Ivy’s rage mode. He punches are replaced with gaia attacks or combined for a more powerful move. After, though, her strength is weakened but her gaia energy is refilled. (8). Nature’s Whisper Description: Ivy uses the nature’s essence to call forth two friends to help her battle. Through the duration, Ivy’s power is increased and every attack now has the energy of gaia power. Abilities & Aptitude: ''' (1). She uses nature’s power of gaia which powers are to control plants or fungus. She needs to be in a good mood if she wants it to be stronger. (2). She sees better in the dark. But she is naturally nocturnal so it really isn’t that odd. It helps her in missions that are in the dark. (3). Her punches can crush nearly anything. They can crush bone to dust like a knife through butter. She is the strongest raw power to date. (4). She is well coordinated with others and herself. It helps missions that are tough and needs group actions. (5). Ivy can be a follower or a leader. It really doesn’t matter to her what she is as long as her followers don’t suck and her leaders aren’t stuck up. (6). By using the Totem of Light she can transform into Aromvy. Her eyes are changed to a shining blue and she is lifted to the air by ivy vines breaking through the ground. '''Hobbies & Talents: (1). She likes to sing and dance. (2). Building and fixing things became a hobby for her. (3). She is well balanced physically. (4). She does math well. Weaknesses: These do not include weaknesses already mention in Basic Stats (1). She is a terrible swimmer (2). Once she loses focus she can’t get it back easily. (3). Sometimes some things she doesn’t take seriously enough. (4). In heated battles she isn’t to great because of stress. (5). If any weapon made other than from Interlaxia is useless in her hands. (6). Her eyes hurt in bright light. Personal facts Friends: ''Chime, Silhouette, Star, Slash, Rocket, Axccell, Cougar, Darken, Eve, Eclipse ''Rivals: ''Shayla ''Enemies: ''Black Arms, Red Arms, Neo-avian, ‘Sting’ and co. ''Known Relatives: ''Lasher, Nova, Holly, Moonlight, Elisa ''Likes/Favorite activities: Fixing/Making things, being with friends, Nature Walks, being alone (at times). Dislikes/Least Favorite activities: ''People being mean, Things that are too complex, being really confused, being pressured, Swimming lessons, Lemons ''Gourmet of choice: ''Chocolate ''Beverages of choice: ''Canary water (tastes like raspberry juice, but it’s clear) ''Favorite color(s): ''Green and Purple ''Miscellaneous: Personality: ''' Very cheerful and fun loving, Ivy doesn’t like things to be dark and depressing. She likes to be very silly and hyper with her friends, but is shy around strangers. She gets nervous and embarrassed very easily. She gets a bit intimidated or irritated when others tower over her and don’t bother to go down to her level. She is very respectful and courteous, but loses focus quite easily. She’s got a pure and loyal heart filled with enough kindness and friendship to fill the world, and her loved ones are her motivations in almost everything she does. '''Physical Appearance Color: Dark Grey (main) and Black (Markings) Skin Color (i.e. muzzle, arms: ''Light Grey ''Eye Color: ''An oddly tinted amber ''Hair/Quill Style: ''Normally long piggy tails, but a ponytail or wearing it down is sometimes an option. ''Nose: ''Triangular black nose ''Ears: ''Regular size ears with thin, long, black ear tufts. ''Tail: ''Long and smooth with markings on top and bottom, tipped in black. ''Other bodily features: ''Markings in a thick band of black on her mid arms and knees '''Attire: '''Halter top that is Green and Blue-Green. On her top is a diamond shaped ruby that can also be attached to her lavender collar. Her ponytail holders are accented with small round lavender studs. She has pants that match her top that have purple on the ends. There are lavender heart and circle studs all around them. Her shoes are green with blue-green with purple on the toes. The soles are silver. '''Items & Weapons:' '- '''Metal plates that attach to the knuckles on her gloves to protect her hand and forearm after a strong punch '''Vehicles:' I-89 (AKA: Vine Blossom) A pod that has lots of fancy additions and many buttons. Decent speed with unmatchable firepower. The ship is difficult for most others to use. Theme song: Imaginary by Evanescence